Vengeance Kurosama!
by Irissia
Summary: Spoil au chap 167... Délire, pêtage de cable de notre pov petit vampy j'ai nommé Fye!


**Auteur :** Irissia87

**Série :** TRC

**Genre :** Euh… Délire à un degré très élevé attention les âmes sensibles

**Couple :** Tomoyo et Kuro !!! Fye : PARDON ?! Bon ok KuroXFye

**Avertissement (1) :** basé sur la lecture du spoil du chap 167, donc ben… Spoil ?

** (2) **: Il est fortement déconseillé de boire ou manger en même temps de lire cet chose sous peine de s'étouffer soit de rire sois d'indignation et de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance… Il est donc aussi très conseillé de prévoir un paquet de mouchoir ou encore mieux un saut pour essuyer tout le sang qui pourrait se répandre chez vous…

** (3)** : Lemon ?

**Résumé: **Fye n'a pas vraiment apprécier que Kuro ailles jusqu'à se couper un bras pour lui et il est bien décidé à ne pas le laisser sans sortir indemne

Me voilà assis près de toi sur une chaise, à ton chevet depuis des heures, des minutes interminables. Je me suis réveillé dans un lit douillé complètement guérit, pour découvrir que nous avions atterrit dans ton monde… ce monde que tu désirais tant retrouver… Te voilà enfin de retour chez toi… Quel ironie… le monde précédent étais le mien celui que je désirais t'en fuir et nous voilà maintenant dans le tient… En explorant le château j'ai vite compris pourquoi tu te sentais si bien ici… Tout est si chaleureux, doux comme un été qui ne s'achève jamais… J'ai rencontré ta princesse, celle que tu servais celle qui t'a envoyé chez Yuko… Puis je suis venu dans ta chambre et depuis je ne veux plus en sortir… Pas tant que tu n'ouvriras pas les yeux, pas tu ne seras pas revenu à toi je resterai ici à te veiller sans relâche. C'est en quelque sorte mon devoir, après ce que tu as fais pour moi, après que tu m'ais sauvé… Tu n'as pas hésité à te trancher le bras pour moi… Alors que je voulais en finir définitivement avec cette vie qui me pèse… Alors pour cela je vais rester près de toi…

Soudain quelqu'un frappe à la porte mais je l'ignore. Peu m'importe que des gens viennent… Mais cette personne n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Tomoyo… Je te sens soudain remuer, tu es en train de te réveiller… et je comprends que ce n'est un hasard si la princesse est la…

Je me lève alors en soupirant pour vous laisser tout les deux… je n'en ai vraiment pas envie, j'aurais tant aimé que la première personne que tu vois à ton réveil ce soit moi… Voila que je deviens bien égoïste avec toi… Et le pire c'est que cela m'amuse…(1)

Je reste appuyé contre la porte écoutant comme un voleur la discussion… de toute façon ta princesse sais que je suis la et j'ai le sentiment qu'elle veut que j'entende ce qu'elle va dire…

Au fur et à mesure que les phrases s'enchaînent je ne peu m'empêcher de sourire… Sourire à la fois triste et amusé… ébauche des sourires que tu détestais tant quand je faisais le pitre… Oui la bonne humeur semble être revenue sans que je comprenne… Même si je t'en veux toujours… Et crois moi je vais pas le laisser passer cette fois… Non mais franchement tu peux me dire ce qui ta pris de te trancher un bras ? Genre je joue les dur je suis le plus fort… Aller je me tranche un bras… Sauf que ça ne repousse pas tout seul idiot, t'aurais put en mourir… heureusement qu'on est arrivé dans ton monde sinon je serai en train de t'enterrer et moi avec vu que si tu meurt moi aussi, c'est malin banane…(2) Enfin bon la je parle tout seul comme un idiot je suis mal barré… si tu me voyais tu me prendrais vraiment pour un crétin… encore que tu le pense déjà non ? Bon elle en est où la princesse ?

« Tu as trouvé la force en toi pour ne pas te séparer de la personne importante »

La personne importante hein ? Pff depuis quand je suis important pour quelqu'un moi ? Petit on a voulu me tuer, à défaut on m'a enfermé… finalement maudit comme je l'étais pas besoin qu'on veuille me tuer je voulais que ça… Je suis un porte la poisse ambulant, partout ou je passe les gens trépasse… je fais des rimes maintenant rah je commence vraiment à perdre la tête depuis que je suis retourné à Celes… A moins que c'est toi qui me fait perdre la tête, j'ai du perdre quelques neurones quand tu m'as frappé à Infinity… Pour le coup c'est moi qui vais t'en mettre une parce que franchement…(3) D'ailleurs Tomoyo c'est tu donc je vais pouvoir enfin te dire ce que je pense…

J'entre alors tout sourire dans la chambre mais au fond de moi je jubile, je t'ai pas cassé les pieds depuis tant de temps…

Tu es toujours allongé dans le lit le visage encore ensommeillé… Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il s'illumine quand il me voit… Ben voila quelque chose de nouveau tient, Kurogane le grand ninja indestructible qui se met à sourire comme un bienheureux devant un mage « légèrement suicidaire sur les bords »… Il a pas froid aux yeux le ninja… Ben quand je vais lui montrer le fond de ma pensée au ninja il va moins sourire… Comment ça pas touche ? Non mais ça va oui chacun son tour il m'a frapper parce que j'avais fais l'idiot à moi de lui rendre la pareil…

Et hop un coup un …

Et il me regarde en colère en plus… Non mais je n'y crois pas…

« Vengeance Kuro-sama »

Oh il n'est vraiment pas content... « Je vais te massacrer ! » ben tient essaye pour voir remarque dans ton état tu risque d'avoir un peu de mal… Sans jouer les défaitistes… Non je ne suis pas maso je n'aime pas me faire frapper qu'est ce que vous aller penser ? Comment ça avec toute mes conneries vous vous demander suis-je suis pas un peu maso ? Je n'ai jamais choisi d'avoir tous ces problèmes moi… Après on s'étonne que je veuille mourir ? Mais bon monsieur le grand ninja n'a pas apprécié que je veuille mourir alors il a décidé de faire de moi un vampire et d'être ma proie… Du coup pour survivre je dois me nourrir de son sang… c'est lui le maso pas moi, vous vous voyez devenir la proie d'un vampire ? Comment ça c'et parce que c'est moi ? Comment ça je suis craquant à souhait ? Oui mais bon ma proie c'est Kurogane quand même, c'est monsieur je veux être le plus fort… Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il se rabaisse comme ça moi si…

Donc il devient ma proie mais en plus il se coupe un bras ! Ça va être quoi la prochaine fois une jambe ?(4) Bon on se calme on respire un grand coup… Voila ça va mieux, d'ailleurs je vais m'asseoir, je suis fatigué moi ça fais des heures que je le veille et voila toute sa reconnaissance ça fais plaisir… Oh tu peux me regarder comme ça autant de fois que tu veux tu ne me fais pas peur… Non tu peux me lancer ton regard le plus noir ça ne marchera pas… Tu ne m'impressionnes pas… Oui bon ok fallait oser se couper un bras, j'avoue c'est pas à la porté de tout le monde… Oui cet histoire de bras m'a traumatisé y a de quoi non ? Comment ça, je vous saoule ? Je fais ce que je veux non ? Non… c'est vrai… je fais pas ou plutôt ne peux pas faire ce que je veux à cause du ninja qui se trouve à mes côtés et qui boude… C'est moi qui devrais bouder… d'ailleurs je vais bouder tient…

Mais on dirait que ça le fait réagir tient, adieu regard sombre à vous glacer le sang… encore qu'en général c'est plutôt un regard de braise incandescente… Euh je rêve où il sort son bras valide de sous sa couverture pour m'enlacer ? Je dois nager en plein délire là… Oui c'est ça en fait je suis encore en train de rêver… Voyons voir si je me pince aïe non je ne rêve pas… Bon alors y aurait pas quelqu'un qui aurait un décodeur parce que là pour le coup je suis perdu… Comment ça je suis naïf ? Ben oui j'y suis pour rien moi… C'est vrai que je me suis toujours fait avoir…. Entre Fei Wang Read et Ashura 0 c'est vrai que je n'ai vraiment pas eu de bol… mais bon faut que je reparte du bon pied c'est ça ? Vous croyez que je peux avec lui ? Oula c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça j'en sais rien moi…Non je pense pas que me frapper sera la solution déjà vous aurez le ninja sur le dos et je peu vous dire que quand il frappe ça fait mal…

Bon alors maintenant qu'est que je fais ? Je m'en vais ou je me blottis contre lui ? Mais vous allez arrêter de baver oui ? Et de pisser du nez ? Ca tache le sang en plus si si je vous assure alors calmez vous un peu… On fait rien que je sache … Comment ça on devrait ? Vous m'avez bien regardé ? Justement oui ? Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? (5)

Bon revenons à nos moutons parce qu'avec vous qui n'arrêtez pas de me casser les pieds je sais plus ou j'en suis… Quoi vous êtes mon subconscient enfoui au plus profond de mon être ? Et bien il fais peur le subconscient… Oups le ninja a dû penser que j'étais trop lent d'esprit et me tire vers lui… Mais c'est qu'il est chaud bouillant le ninja… Ca fait du bien moi qui avait froid ça tombe à pique… Ah je revis si vous saviez comme on est bien… Arrêter de baver par pitié… Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher ? Remarque je vous comprend on est tellement… Sexy ? Oui c'était le mot que je cherchais merci bien… Bon, vous me déconcentrer trop là j'arrive vraiment plus à réfléchir et j'en ai bien besoin… Et il est hors de question que je vous laisse regarder… Non même pas une caméra c'est hors de question aller ouste du balais… voila très bien, parfait…

- Enfin seul….

- Pardon ?

Oups j'ai parlé tout haut… Tient mais c'est vrai qu'on est seul la princesse est partie j'avais même pas fait attention… Et bien c'est encore mieux… Sauf que je suis franchement perdu je fais quoi moi ? Je suis bien certes mais après ? C'est qu'il me tient fermement le bougre même avec un bras… je crois donc que j'ai pas vraiment le choix… Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux de braises… Il a l'air si sérieux tout d'un coup… Comme toute les fois où il m'engueulait… Pourtant pour une fois j'ai rien fait au contraire j'ai essayé de le protéger… alors que j'avais dit que je ne m'attacherai à personne… Et au début tu étais bien la dernière personne Kurogane… En toute logique si tu devenais gênant ce qui était le cas je devais te tuer… Mais bon alors deux options mais au final je crois que les deux sont valable, 1) je suis un gros dégonflé légèrement faiblard sur les bord, 2) je me suis attaché à toi… Et donc je n'est pas put te tuer… Sans compter que même après que tu es tout découvert de mon passé tu ne m'as pas rejeté… Bien au contraire… tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la mienne… alors que je désirais mourir… Mais tu m'as fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de chose… Que la vie valait la peine d'être vécu… Et puisque tu ne veux pas me lâcher - dans tout les sens du terme – alors je pense que je peux vivre… a tes côtés…

Je me redresse alors et je ne peux m'empêcher en te regardant de faire glissé ma main sur ton visage… je te sens sursauté, tu ne t'y attendait pas c'est ça ? Remarque moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais… Et je crois que dans l'immédiat ce n'est pas plus mal… je réfléchit trop c'est ça ? Oui ? J'arrête de réfléchir…

Avant que tu n'ais le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes pour t'embrasser tendrement… Au début je te sens te figer mais finalement me répondre, en me serrant plus fort contre toi… Je sens une poussée d'adrénaline monter d'un coup… Ben du coup j'ai franchement plus froid… Mais chaud… très chaud… Oui je sais c'est tout à fait normal, mais bon j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude moi, je viens d'un pays froid… Et les longues soirées d'hivers au coin du feu ? Euh… oui mais seul… terriblement seul… (6)

Je me glisse sous les draps pour m'allonger de tout mon long sur toi… Tient mon yukata est entrain de se défaire tout seul… Et oui mesdames et messieurs l'avantage de ce genre de vêtement c'est que ça glisse tout seul quand c'est mal attaché et donc vous vous retrouvé très vite à moitié nu… D'ailleurs ça n'a pas l'air de le laisser indifférent puisqu'il est devenu tout rouge… Et bien si j'avais su que le seul fait de voir une épaule dénudée lui faisait ça je l'aurais fait plus souvent… Au pire je me serai dessiné en train de le faire…

Tu glisse alors ta main dans mon dos pour repousser davantage le tissu qui me recouvre, seul rempart entre ton corps nu et le mien… Et oui il est nu sous les draps… C'est pour ça que je sens aussi bien la chaleur de son corps… Je frémis sous ses caresses expertes qui me rendent de plus en plus incontrôlable… Ma vue se brouille j'ai l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre… Tout mon corps brûle, s'enflamme d'un désir incontrôlable… Laissant remonter à la surface certains instincts qui auraient mieux fait de ne pas se manifester dans l'instant… Je laisse ma bouche glisser lentement vers ton cou pour l'embrasser, pour y laisser glisser lascivement ma langue sur ta peau rugueuse mais si fragile… Oui tellement vulnérable… Tant qu'on a envie d'y planter ses crocs… Je me retiens de justesse en prenant conscience de mon acte… J'allais te mordre à la gorge pour te sucer le sang…

Vas y fais le si tu le souhaite…

Je remonte brusquement les yeux enfin mon œil vers les siens le faisant sursauter. La je fabule pas… Il veut que je lui morde à la gorge… Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas, c'est quand même beaucoup plus attirant… Rien que d'imaginer cette veine battant au rythme de son cœur… Le problème c'est que monsieur n'est pas encore totalement remit de ses blessures… A moins que ce soit un surhomme… Ce que je me demande parfois… Non je ne peux pas faire ça, pas maintenant… Oh non ne me regarde pas comme ça… Ton regard est tellement profond j'ai presque l'impression que tu me supplie… Bon ok j'exagère peut être un peu mais quand même… C'est si tentant… Et la tentation est un bien vilain défaut… (7)

Je redescend alors vers ton cou et cette fois sans aucune hésitation (ou presque), je plonge mes crocs dans ta chair… Je sens alors ton sang chaud couler dans ma gorge tel un vin capiteux qui vous enivre… Je sens la vie passer de ton corps au mien me rendant complètement euphorique… Le peu de contrôle qui me restai s'évapore enfin... Je ne désire plus qu'une chose…

Oui, je te veux toi, je veux que nous ne fassions qu'un…

Sauf qu'il y a un très léger problème… Mais qui ne ferais que conforté ma position de dominant étant le vampire et toi la proie… ce qui me fait jubiler… Te connaissant je suis pas vraiment sur que cela va te plaire… Mais bon on ne va pas chipoter… Si ?

Fye… Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Et bien, voila que je lui fait peur maintenant j'aurais tout vu… en même temps il a raison d'avoir peur…

Ben quoi Kuro-wan ? il te plait pas mon regard ?

Aller un grand sourire crétin comme ils les aiment… Enfin déteste… Mais vous avez compris l'idée…

Non pas vraiment tu mijotes quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça…

Oh Kuro-chan ne soit pas si méfiant je suis sur que ça va te plaire…

Je m'assoies alors à califourchon sur lui toujours aussi souriant d'idiotie, mais en même temps bien jubilatoire…

Fye…

La scène suivante pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, nous préférons vous la censurer pour éviter que l'image de ses deux bishos craquant à souhait, se faisant des choses pas très catholique, ne hante vos nuits, ainsi que vos journées de cours proprement assommante… (8)

Oh zut ça devenait intéressant…

Tomoyo-Hime je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de regarder ?

La dite Tomoyo cacha la mini télé que lui avait envoyé Yuko avec une caméra en échange de la moitié de la récolte de saké…

Mais rien voyons Soma, rien du tout hahaha !!!

Mouais et je vais vous croire …

Après cette courte page de publicité revenons sur nos chéris d'amour…

Je reste allongé sur toi, essoufflé mais tellement heureux… Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en voyant ta tête… Tu es rouge comme une tomate et tu ne cesses de fuir mon regard… Je t'ai fait si peur que ça ? Je pose alors mes lèvres sur les tiennes pour te ramener à la réalité. Tu sursaute alors et ose me regarder toujours aussi gêné avec un brin de méfiance…

oh Kuro-chan ne fais pas cette tête la… Ca sert à rien de jouer les faussement choqué… Et puis tu as aimé non ?( 9)

La n'est pas la question…

Alors c'est quoi ? tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ?

Mode yeux qui brille même dans le noir total

- Idiot, bien sur que je… t'aime…

Hé hé j'ai encore gagné… Il est si facile avoir à le ninja… Et c'est moi le naïf… Soudain je tourne ma tête vers la gauche et aperçoit caché centre deux coussins une caméra… Je cligne des yeux pour être sur que j'ai bien vu… Oui c'est bien une caméra…

Kuro-chan ? tu me crois si je te dis que quelqu'un nous a filmé ?

Pardon ?!

Il suivit alors mon regard… Et commença à rentrer dans une colère noire

Si je trouve le $& qui nous a filmer !!!!!

Oh non une caméra toute neuve… Yuko San va encore me faire payer le prix fort, sniff…

The end

Commentaires :

Comment ça j'ai déjà pas dis assez de connerie faut que je les commente maintenant ? ben oui XD

(1)C'est ti pas mignon…

( 2)Ben quoi c'est bon les bananes… Ok je me l'a…

(3)Go Fye go !!

(4)Par pitié non ou je fais une attaque !!!

(5)Je vous jure j'ai rien bu ni fumé quand j'ai écrit ce passage !!!! pas taper !!!

(6)Le premier qui dit : « Et Ashu ? » Je le tape

(7)Inonde son clavier de sang, ainsi que toute la pièce… Le copain : et c'est qui qui nettoies après c'est bibi !!!

(8)Comment refroidir net une horde de fangirl hystérique qui n'attend qu'une chose c'est de les voir…

(8)Mais qu'a bien put faire Fye ? Moi je sais !!!!

Voila maintenant pour me lyncher, me frapper, me fouetter c'est en bas à droite…


End file.
